Injection molding of plastics is a common technique used for manufacturing items ranging from plastic bottles to medical devices. To facilitate high-volume manufacturing, many injection molding machines incorporate a plurality of separate nozzles for delivering material to a plurality of molding cavities. In order to control the volume of material delivered to each mold cavity, and the pressure at which the material is injected, injection molding machines sometimes include shooting pots connected to either an individual or several molding cavities. In operation, a shooting pot receives a predetermined charge of material from a refill circuit and subsequently injects the material into an injection circuit at a predetermined pressure to fill the mold cavity(ies).